Many applications and/or websites may provide geospatial interfaces. In an example, a mobile device may host a driving app configured to provide driving directions through a map interface. In another example, a vacation planning website may display vacation destinations through a map interface. Often times there may be points of interest on a map that are far enough apart that there is a substantial amount of uninteresting or useless space between such points (e.g., miles of ocean along a vacation trip from San Francisco to Hawaii). Because the map may maintain the same scale for the points of interest and the less useful space, the map may not provide an adequate granularity of detail for the points of interest. In an example, the driving app may route driving directions comprising a 1 mile portion of complex city driving to reach an on-ramp, a 100 mile straightaway of highway travel, and a 0.5 mile portion of complex city driving from an off-ramp to reach a destination. Unfortunately, the 1 mile complex portion and the 0.05 mile complex portion may be displayed at the same granularity (e.g., size, level of detail, scale, etc.) as the 100 mile straightaway, which may force the complex portions to be displayed at suboptimal levels of detail than what may otherwise be useful to a user (e.g., a user of a mobile device comprising a relatively small screen). In another example, an image (e.g., photo) interface may display GPS located images captured by a user in New York and in Seattle but none in between. Thus, the user may be forced to look at a map of the entire United States that comprises the New York images, the Seattle images, and a substantial amount of dead space without images. Because the map is scaled to the entire United States, the New York images and the Seattle images may not be placed on the map at accurate capture locations and/or may overlap or occlude one another.